Yuezheng Longya
Yuezheng Longya (乐正 龙牙) is an upcoming Chinese VOCALOID4 to be developed by Shanghai HENIAN Co. Ltd. Longya was a runner up entry to the first "VOCALOID™ CHINA" contest in 2012, held for choosing the design of the first Chinese VOCALOID and was a Vsinger supporting character for three years.http://acg.178.com/201305/162516409571.html In July 2015, he was confirmed to receive a VOCALOID voicebank. History 2012 A contest titled "VOCALOID CHINA" was held to determine the design of the first Chinese VOCALOID, which ended on January 3rd, 2012. On January 17th, the winner was revealed to be Yayin Gongyu, the original version of Luo Tianyi, in Shanghai. She was the top ranked design of 5 winning entries for the contest, with one of the winning entries being Yayin, now known as Yuezheng Longya. Their finalized designs were revealed on March 22nd. Since then, Longya was only used as a promotional character concept. 2015 On May 28th, 2015, a VOCALOID named Stardust was revealed. On the same day, Shanghai HENIAN addressed the Chinese fans’ outcry about the lack of male VOCALOIDs and responded that the next VOCALOID to be released would be a male. Whether it was a pre-existing Vsinger character (Zhiyu Moke or Yuezheng Longya) or a new character was unknown. However, in the post, they heavily implied it would be Longya as they posted that “Longya insisted that his sister would go first since he loves her so much”, but it was not fully confirmed. Longya hint On May 29, 2015, during a Q/A session about Stardust, Shanghai HENIAN confirmed that all Vsinger characters are their main priority, despite receiving commission works from small groups and other companies.link On July 23rd, in a response to a producer's question, Longya was confirmed to receive a voicebank.Longya confirmed for V4 Concept According to the short animation series promoting VOCALOID CHINA, Longya is Ling's older brother and the heir to the Yuezheng corporation. He is 23 years old and 180 cm tall. Longya has an agile mind and many people look up to him. Like his sister, he is straightforward, but he also possesses the ability to make important decisions correctly and has the strong aura of a leader. Longya's weakness is that he hates troublesome issues, and the only time he is not troubled by these issues is when they are related to his younger sister. He is very protective towards Ling, and can become slightly hysterical when dealing with situations related to her.http://www.vocaloidism.com/chinese-vocaloid-luo-tianyi-friends-revealed/ Etymology His original name was Yayin (牙音), however, this was dropped because it was written in a Japanese naming style rather than Chinese. The surname Yuèzhèng (乐正) comes from the governor of music during the Zhou Dynasty. The existence of this surname was was proven when two historical books (《元和姓纂》&《尚友录》) state that: the "Chou Dynasty's 'Yuèzhèng' Position was used as a surname", therefore hinting that the name existed as early in Zhou Dynasty, which was more than 2,600 years. After the Zhou took over the Chinese empire, the positions of the governing system were used as surnames. During this time, there was a head position called "Yuèzhèng", which was responsible for music and melodies at the palace. Any descendants of this governor will bear the same surname. During the Zhou Dynasty, people took great measures with politeness and rituals. The Yuezhengs were heavily looked upon by the emperor and the standard of music can directly affect a country's impression to the outside world.Etymology (乐正姓溯源) "Lóng" (龙) means “Dragon” in Chinese, while "Yá" (牙) means “teeth”, “tooth” or “fang”. Combined, his first name means “Dragon fang”. Appearance The design was originally drawn by ayaya, but was refined and redrawn by illustrator Ideolo. Located on Longya’s gold belt, there is a charm with a Sanskrit character on it, which represents the "Wood" element, the "East" position, the color "green", and the "Spring" season. This character’s Chinese equivalent is "角", one of the 5 Traditional Chinese melody characters.Sanskrit and logo Relations *Yuezheng Ling: Younger sister *Luo Tianyi: Companion *Mo Qingxian: Companion *Zhiyu Moke: Companion VOCALOID Releases Marketing Yuezheng Longya was a fan-designed VOCALOID that was entered in the first "VOCALOID CHINA" contest, like Luo Tianyi. He was created with VOCALOID fans in mind. VOCALOID CHINA PROJECT released a five-part promotional animation series for the VOCALOID CHINA characters. On May 15th, 2012, at CFO3, the full first PV was made available, mainly featuring Tianyi with Ling making a brief cameo at the end. Longya’s official introduction takes place in the second episode. In January 2015, VOCANESE promoted a 2015 calendar, celebrating the Year of the Ram. Longya appears in the inside content. In 2015, an official poster was created and sold by Manchy and promoted by Vsinger. Additional Information Popularity Trivia *Longya has a dragon-like companion named “Bei Chen" (呗辰). He is 50,000 years old. He has the ability to transform in to his drum sets. *Longya and Ling are the first brother and sister combination of the franchise and are the first Chinese siblings. However, they are third set of siblings in the VOCALOID franchise as whole, as the previous two pairs were Japanese VOCALOIDs. Notable for... *First male VOCALOID to be based on a runner up design *First male supporting character to be made into a VOCALOID *First male Vsinger supporting character to be made into a VOCALOID *First male Chinese VOCALOID *First male VOCALOID from Shanghai HENIAN *First male Chinese VOCALOID4 Gallery References External links